In Need
by Moonchild1212
Summary: Left to rot in Azkaban, Severus was close to death when Lucius saved him, but recuperating is painful and coming to terms with your demons is never easy. There are those who want him dead, those who want him honored, but only one who truly wants him. An AU story SS/OC.
1. Chapter 1

In Need

The usual disclaimer. Obviously, the Harry Potter universe is not mine and these characters, save for the OC's, are not mine. I appreciate the ability to play in JKR's universe. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. Please check out my other fics!

This story is AU. It begins after the war. Voldemort has been defeated by Harry Potter. Lucius and Severus fought by Potter during the final battle. Severus survived, but he was punished for his association with the Death Eaters as well as the death of Dumbledore.

Chapter 1: Paint It Black

The fetid drop of water rolled down the lichen covered wall slowly. The stone was cold and a stinging breeze could be felt as it creped through the cracks. The drop meandered along the dark crevices until it fell into a small puddle that had collected in a sloped portion of the floor. Another drop began where the last had started. The drips had become more frequent, and the lone, pale body that lay on the floor was the only one to hear it.

The room was dark, but the years had accustomed his eyes to the shadows. He lay quietly, breathing shallowly and conserving energy. Had there been light, one could have seen how lean he had grown. His tall frame was curled up into a fetal position. His skin was taut over what was left of his rangy muscles. His belly was sunken in and his chest was beginning to concave. He was starving slowly. They fed him once a day and barely enough to keep him alive.

He had no notion of how long he had been here. During the second year of craving marks on the slimy wall, they had taken his bed frame and left him with a mattress. They had found the bit of metal he had been using to carve on the wall. The mattress had quickly absorbed the water from the floor, and he could not sleep on the freezing, sodden mass. His robes had finally deteriorated, and he had used what was left of them to make a small nest on the high part of the floor, which was away from most of the moisture.

There was nothing else in the room except a chamber pot, whose vanishing charm had worn off. He no longer produced enough refuse to fill it in a week, but an elf stopped by to clean it anyway. He took a shuddering breath. His lungs were growing worse, and he was trying not to cough. Now that the dementors were gone, there was only enough staff to barely see to the base needs of most of the prisoners. Those in better health were those whose family was able to pay the guards in bribes to feed their loved ones more often. There were also those who provided favors for the guards.

Severus mulled over this for the millionth time. Were he in the position at this point to offer favors, he wouldn't. He would die first. He heard the door to his cell screech open. It grew louder with each passing day. Like him, its bones protested the mistreatment it was dealt and the lack of upkeep it was given.

His long matted hair lay on the floor and covered his eyes, so he was unable to see the guard who entered. He lacked the strength to lift his own head.

"Looks like it's your lucky day Snape." A jovial voice spoke and bounded on the dark, stone walls of the narrow cell. The water drops continued to shiver and shimmy down the cracks as the rotund man pushed further into the cell.

"D'ya hear what I said? Get up you lazy sot. It's time for ya' to leave." He kicked Severus in the side, and the shivering man could feel his bones protest.

Severus grimaced and tried to push himself up. His arms shook and his malnourished muscles protested. He heard the tap of a cane and the slide of a foot. The sound repeated.

A horse, aristocratic voice slithered through the air, "He needs help." It said tersely.

"Well, I ain't goin' ta touch 'im." The guard protested.

The cane tapped closer, and Severus saw white blond hair slip into view, "Lucius?" His raspy, quivering voice whispered into the darkness.

"Come," The blond said tersely as he inelegantly managed to get his hand under the thin man's arm and lift him with little effort. Severus' naked legs shook and his back was curled into a wretched stoop from the years he had spent curled on the cold, damp floor.

While times had been tough for Lucius, his accounts at Gringotts had been frozen and were just released last month, he had been able to beg, borrow and sell to stay afloat. His defection to the side of light had been corroborated by Minerva, but the Wizengamot had placed him on house arrest for three years and had frozen all of his accounts. He, Cissa, and Draco had been forced to subsist on a meager pittance, which was distributed from their accounts once a month. It had been enough to buy food. They sold many of their valuables. They were forbidden from leaving the country or accessing any foreign or Muggle bank accounts. If they had thwarted the terms of the agreement, they would have had everything stripped from them and would all be in Azkaban.

Lucius had Severus to thank for his life. Were it not for his friend, he would be rotting in prison too. Severus had seen what was coming and had urged Lucius to turn himself over to Dumbledore. Lucius' waning loyalty had finally died the moment he had seen his beloved son tortured at the hands of Voldemort for his failure to kill Dumbledore. Severus had done the deed, and he had convinced Lucius to abandon the Dark Lord, who had grown more imbalanced as the pieces of his soul were destroyed. Severus had defected as well, and they had fought beside Potter at the final battle. Severus had personally saved the young man's life over seven times during the battle, and he, Lucius, had taken a hex to his leg in order to protect the Granger girl, who was a firecracker with a wand.

The ideals that had colored their youth had withered thin, and by the time the Dark Lord had risen a second time, it was all merely an act for Lucius and Narcissa. He wished that Severus would have told him of his switch in allegiances sooner. Perhaps they could have ended the war and lived in peace. It had been about prestige but never about the blood lust, death, and war. Naively, Lucius had sought political power and the solidarity of a voting base, and the Death Eaters seemed to promise that.

He and Severus had grown to be quickly disillusioned, but they knew the only way out was death. There was no escape. But here they were, two men aging long before their time. Lucius' once shiny blond hair, hung dry and stringy around his face. His eyes were stony, but as he wrapped his thick robe about his shivering friend, a spark returned.

"Severus," Lucius whispered. "I have been ordered to return you to your home at Spinner's End. They have forbidden us from seeing you, and you are not allowed to have any contact with any Wizards or Witches of questionable character for at least a year. You will be heavily monitored. You will not be allowed to have dealings with any Order Members. Landon Dejanus is minister, and his initiatives have been vastly unpopular. Kingsley is the favorite for the next election, but we've another year to endure." He huffed as he nearly drug Severus from his cell and down the hall.

"I have seen to Spinner's End as best I could in the short amount of time they gave me. I have left Taffy there for you, but you'll have to keep her hidden. Madam Pomfrey has stocked your cupboards and supplied strengthening, health, blood replenishing, muscle restoration and a host of other potions for you to take. She will be by tomorrow to see that you have taken them and to take measure of your general health. She is the only of your past associates that the Ministry has agreed to allow you contact with." Lucius looked back at the guard who was walking slowly behind them. Lucius had paid him handsomely to give them some space.

"I have also put some money in a Muggle account for you. However, you will only be allowed to withdraw a small amount per month. I believe the Ministry likes to keep their targets hungry, but we'll see that you are well fed. Have no doubt. You'll need to acquire income, however; the ministry wants proof that you are a productive member of society. You have two options: get a Muggle job or find a renter. I urge you to rent your place. There are many who want you dead." The blond wizard looked at his gaunt friend pointedly.

"Don't leave your house unless you must. I've placed ads in several papers. You will probably receive inquiries in the next few days. Get yourself well. Your labs have been stocked. Once your magic returns to full force, begin brewing. I can't meet with you, but I can and will write to you. Our correspondence will be monitored, but there is nothing that says that you cannot make and or sell potions."

Lucius had been speaking quickly and lowly. He had held Severus up as best he could, and a few times they had nearly stumbled. But they made it to the exiting platform. Severus' wand was returned, but it was useless for all intents and purposes. His magic was just as unhealthy as his body. Lucius received his own wand and nodded to the guard. His money had gone a long way to getting his friend pardoned and getting him out of Azkaban without much trouble, but Severus would need to endure another year of near exile before he could rejoin Wizarding society.

Lucius held on to his friend tightly and apparated them to Spinners End. He had set the wards to allow both he and Severus to enter. "I cannot stay. We are being monitored. I hope you approve of the changes to your home." The older man gestured to the room around him, which Severus was too exhausted to notice.

Lucius sat Severus on a nearby chair and grabbed several potions vials and poured them down the limp man's throat. He coughed and sputtered but managed to swallow. Lucius was heartened to see his friends skin return to a healthy glow and his cheeks fill out marginally. It would take quite a while for him to work his way to optimum health. Only good food and healthy exercise could return all of his size and muscle tone. Lucius wept inside for the proud, robust man Severus had once been and hoped that he would find some measure of happiness in his life soon.

"Sleep," Lucius ordered as he covered Severus with several warm blankets. "I've left you a letter," He gestured his head to the table beside Severus, "read it when you wake and take the rest of your potions. Lucius cast a cleansing charm on his friend.

"Your bathroom is well stocked. I've cast a charm to rid you of vermin and clean you, but you need a nice hot bath."

Lucius pulled a lever and the chair reclined and Severus' feet were propped up, "Taffy, have a meal prepared for when he wakes, make sure he bathes properly, and put him to bed. You will report to me if he needs anything and let me know what happens with the renters. You'll have to keep a close eye on them but don't allow the Muggles to see you."

Severus' eyes were growing heavy and he fought to stay awake, "Thank you, Lucius." The dark man mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome, old friend." Lucius patted his friend's shoulder and then apparated back to his manor.

Taffy lit a merry fire in the grate and the room quickly warmed. It was spring, the air was fresh, but there was a chill to it. She saw that her new master was sleeping comfortably. She ran her hand over his face and a glow settled over his skin. She would know if he were in danger, if he needed her, and she would always be able to find him. Taffy smiled and her ears flapped. She was anxious to prepare a meal. She enjoyed working in the small kitchen. It was so much more manageable than the large kitchen in Malfoy Manor, which was practically lousy with elves. She enjoyed the fact that she was master Severus' only elf, and she would do everything she could to make him happy.

She began by making him a meal. Through the magic that all house elves contained, she knew what pleased him best and what he most needed. Fat content was key here, but his stomach was still tender. The potions had helped, but it would take time for his digestive track to adjust to rich foods. Instead, she made him a healthy, vegetable laden stew with a hearty beef broth base. Taffy had never been good at baking, but she managed to produce tolerable rolls. They were a bit dry, and she poked at them unhappily as her ears drooped. Motty would be so upset with her if she saw this. Hopefully her master didn't care at the moment. She would have to work on her baking skills. She had just finished brewing tea and cleaning the kitchen when she heard him stirring. She brought a tray out to him and waited as he focused his blurry eyes on her.

Severus' head was spinning and his stomach clenched painfully. His body had been restored somewhat by the potions, but his newly restored cells required energy and sustenance to retain their vigour. If he didn't eat soon, he would be violently ill. It was likely that he would be ravenous shortly after he finished digesting what he was about to eat. He smelled the food that the little elf handed him. He was too hungry to acknowledge her with more than a nod of the head. He brought the bowl of soup as close to his mouth as he could. He chewed vigorously as he could spooned it into his mouth rapidly. He swallowed bite after bite and within moments the bowl was empty.

"More," Severus requested and belatedly offered, "please."

He was gnawing on the tough biscuit when the elf brought him another bowl of the delicious stew. He dropped the biscuit, quaffed a glass of water and began eating again.

Taffy's ears flapped happily as her new master made little sounds of contentment. She heard his belly grumble as he finished the second bowl. He sat back contentedly, and his once flat stomach was distended. His robes pushed out a little under his robes.

"Can Taffy gets you anything master?" The little elf asked.

"Could you help me up stairs Taffy?" Severus asked. He was humiliated to be forced to ask a house elf to help him around, but if he fell, he could do serious damage to his weakened body.

Taffy helped her master upstairs and into a bath. She stayed to help him bathe. Once he had eaten, lethargy overcame him. By the time he was clean, he had fallen asleep. She noticed that his belly, which had been full only moments before, had already processed the nutrients and absorbed them into his body. His system was working overtime with the help of the potions in order to repair the damage done to his body by the years of neglect and abuse. After dressing him in clothing that her old master had provided, she tucked master Severus into bed and went down stairs to fill another bowl for him.

Thirty minutes after Taffy had put him in bed, Severus awoke with a start. His bowels were rumbling. He needed a loo . . . now. He leaped out of bed and summarily tripped over his own feet, which were tangled in his night shirt. Severus felt his hip slam into the floor seconds before he threw his arm in front of his face to buffer the blow. The minute he hit, his bowls let loose. Once, he might have been affronted that his body chose to betray him in such a way. Now, he found that he had very little in the way of dignity left. This, the fact that his dignity had fled him, seemed a harsher blow than the betrayal of his body.

Taffy had appeared immediate and cleaned him, tucked him into bed, gave him several potions, and fed him yet again. Severus identified each vial before quaffing the contents. He knew that his system would want to eliminate the food he was eating soon and asked Taffy to return in twenty minutes. He mused, "at least he hadn't soiled the bed."

His first night was both heaven and hell. He was warm and surrounded by softness..His muscles were trying to repair themselves and periodically he was seized with cramps. Even though he had a large bed with a lovely, soft mattress and silken sheets, he found that his body continually wanted to curl up. He would wake up and straighten out.

He woke up starving during the middle of the night and unashamedly called for Taffy to bring him food. He gorged on the hearty soup once again, and she helped him to the bathroom only moments later. It seemed that his body was on overdrive. The poor elf was put through the wringer. She tended the aching, needy wizard all night. In the early hours of the morning, she felt his pain as her own and went to him. He was curled on his side shivering. The little elf drew him a hot bath and levitated him into the water. Her little hands worked over his stiffened, stringy muscles, helping him to straighten his limbs. Her magic seeped into his skin, sinew, muscle and bone allowing him to straighten and heal. Her ministrations were never ceasing, and it was ten in the morning before she was allowed some peace.

She left Severus in bed. She had given him another round of potions, fed him, and helped him to the restroom. She could tell that his body rhythms were starting to level out. He would likely sleep for the rest of the day. The little elf went to bed exhausted and woke up five hours later and began making another meal for her master.

Severus woke at five thirty in the evening to the smell of pot roast. He felt more human than he had in years. He sat up and noticed that he had been sweating. He reached over weakly and grabbed his wand, but he was still unable to cast even the simplest cleansing or drying charm. So, he stood shakily and made his way to the bathroom. He showered slowly and stepped out of the tub gingerly.

He looked around and noticed that the bathroom had been retiled and repainted. The colors were subtle, tan, marbled tile and cream colored walls. The shower curtain was plain and serviceable, but the towels were plush and soft against his skin. The products he had used on his body were of the finest quality and likely made by Narcissa's personal beautician.

Severus inspected his body and noticed that his skin felt much smooth, his nails were clean, but when he examined himself in the mirror his face looked very gaunt and drawn. The years had not been kind. Given the state he had been in when he arrived home yesterday, he suspected that whatever he had taken, between potions and products, they had worked wonders. Still, though he looked as if he had suffered from a lengthy illness. He felt better than he had in a long time. He would be sure to thank Poppy and Lucius for their kindness. After last night, Taffy had earned more than his loyalty. She had cared for him as if he were her own, and though it was her duty, her tenderness was not lost on the Wizard.

Severus wrapped himself in the thick towel and walked back to his room. The house was warm and toasty, something he appreciated greatly after years of bone chilling cold. He had not been warm since his feet had hit the stones of Azkaban. He shrugged the tight, corded muscles of his shoulders and walked into his room. His closet was filled with clothing of all sorts both Muggle and Wizarding robes. Lucius had been most generous. Severus chose a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. The fit was quite loose, and the clothing hung on his tall, thin, rangy frame.

Severus walked down the stairs carefully and into the kitchen where Taffy plated his food and waited patiently for him to eat. He thanked the elf graciously and her ears fluttered with pleasure. She watched him with her large, lamp-like eyes.

Severus took time to examine the house. The kitchen had been refurbished, and the cabinetry had been restored. The linoleum had been replaced with wooden floors and covered with a simple rug. The table was new as well. It was sturdy and well built. He saw hints of the old house including the original shelving that lined the walls of his sitting room. His books were there, and how Lucius had saved them was beyond him.

He was about to head to his lab when there was a knock at the door. It was Poppy Pomfrey, who made much of him. He withstood her fawning as long as he could.

"Poppy, could we get on with the examination?" He groused.

The plump woman removed her arms from around his waist and dried her tears. "You've no idea how much we have worried over you my boy!" She exclaimed. She had always felt motherly towards the boy, who had come to Hogwarts in such bad shape. At the beginning of each term she had healed fractures and what scars she could, and she had taken great pains to ensure that he was eating properly. She had forced potions down his throat to help him gain weight, but every summer he went home, he had come back more poorly and abused. She had purchased second hand robes that the house elves had placed in his battered clothes chest, and neither of them had ever said a word about the boots, underwear, cloaks, and even the dress robes that had always managed to appear when he had need. She tried to purchased lightly worn items so that he would make no fuss over the expense.

When Severus had returned to Hogwarts as a teacher, it had taken him many years to warm up to any of his fellow professors even remotely, but as gruff as he was towards Poppy, it was always evident that he favored her. It showed in the way that he gave difference to her requests, allowed her to coddle him after he had been badly tortured or beaten and in the way that he respected her advice. He had trusted her, and she had and did love him dearly.

Poppy sniffed and straightened her robes. She examined him straight away and found that his kidneys were in distress. She pulled out a large leather bag and rummaged through it. She pulled out a potion and handed it to him expectantly.

The sullen man sniffed and drank it. He braced himself for the pain that was to come. His fingers dug into the thick leather of the chair he was perched on, and his teeth gritted. Poppy hadn't bothered to offer him a pain potion because it would have interfered with the targeted healing potion she had just handed him. His kidneys protested, and he felt twin stabbing pains in his back as the potion flushed the impurities and healed the lesions.

"Your heart is weak and your lungs are still compromised. You need to avoid the damp and the cold. Take this," she shoved a red vial into his hands.

Severus took a sip of the potion swiftly and promised to take a dose a day until it was gone. Poppy continued to check him thoroughly, and discussed the physical therapy that would be necessary to recuperate his muscles. He promised to to refrain from using magic for a month, and she reinforced Lucius' directives to Taffy. The little elf nodded eagerly and promised to feed Severus carefully.

After Poppy left, Severus felt exhausted. He leaned back in his chair and dozed until the fire died down. He made his way back to his room and changed into his night shirt again. He slipped into bed and felt his body slowly relax. His dreams were strange and frightening, and he was relieved that he had not remembered them when morning arrived.

After breakfast, Severus headed down to the lab to take a look,and what he found was astonishing. His old, shabby basement had been refurbished. The shelves and cabinetry were new. The wood shone with a rich luster. His cauldrons and instruments were gleaming and ready for use. The supplies cupboard was fitted with an extension charm, and it held anything that he could possibly use.

Severus knew that he lacked the ability to brew even the most basic potions. It was possible that he might be able to create a basic lotion or perhaps perfume. Neither of these ideas interested him. He opened the desk drawer and found a journal.

He felt the ache in his muscles that simple movements caused, and he decided on a plan. He went upstairs and took one of the muscle replenishing potions that Poppy had left, and he returned to the lab where he began moving and stacking several large cauldrons. They were very heavy, and he was unable to even budge the largest one. After fifteen minutes of moving them from one side of the room to the other, he was exhausted. His arms were shaking and his back ached. He walked slowly up stairs and relaxed on the couch. He woke about an hour later. The sun was streaming through the window, and he was feeling a little sticky from his exertions.

He went up stairs and showered and put on a suit similar to the one he had worn while working at Hogwarts. The frock coat seemed to adjust to his frame, and he examined himself in the mirror. He looked tall and painfully lean, but he felt a vestige of his old self confidence. He was walking down the stairs to the sitting room when someone knocked at the front door. He heard Taffy pop away. He walked into the kitchen, turned off the stove and moved the pot she had been using off of the still heated burner.

Soberly, he walked to the door and opened it quietly. A young woman stood with her back to him. She was examining the neighborhood, which had been renovated within the last years. Several older homes had been torn town, and a little subdivision was being carved out of the overgrowth that had claimed quite a few vacant lots left when several old tenement houses had burnt down. Some developer had aims of making this into an up and coming area. There was even a new organic grocery store a couple of blocks away, several small boutiques and a salon. The businesses were all housed in new but quaint architecture, and while they did not scream upscale, the businesses catered to the upper middle class families that the developer was trying to bring into the area.

Several houses were built and two more were under construction. One home was already occupied by a small family. Severus leaned out to look at the facade of his own house, which Lucius had evidently had renovated as well. There were stone work details around the entrance and the exterior had been freshly painted a neutral tan. The shutters were new. They were made of heavily lacquered rich walnut. Currently, they were closed with a heavy wrought iron latch. He looked beyond the girl quietly and saw that the walk and steps were paved with natural stone, and the gate was made of a heavy, ornate wrought iron. His meager front yard was planted with delicately flowered shrubs. He suspected that the once grimy glass of his windows had been replaced as well.

Severus watched the young woman for a moment. She was fairly tall for a woman and lean with narrow hips and very long auburn hair. When she turned to look at him with her vibrant green eyes, his hand gripped the door frame tightly and his brows furrowed. The young girl smiled. She was clothed in a tight fitting long sleeved sweater and jeans. The day was cool, but the sun warmed them and lent an air of comfort.

She looked up at him, and he saw the visceral reaction in her wide eyes. She was put off by the very look of him. She composed herself quickly and smiled broadly up at him. "Hi!" She said chipperly. "I'm here about the room?" She said hopefully. He could tell that she was more than a little uncomfortable about standing there with him, but she looked around and steeled herself. She clearly liked the idea of the location. She began to fidget with the hem of her shirt and looked back at him with those green eyes, so like Lily's.

Severus swallowed thickly, "there is no longer a vacancy." His voice was still rough from years of disuse.

And her gestures only served to seal the likeness to his old friend. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled coyly. She pushed out her chest and her small breasts pushed forward. She was willowy like a nymph and, like Lily; she was clearly use to getting attention and having her way.

"Are you sure," she smirked. "I'd be willing to pay more than you're asking. I go to the community college, and it's only five blocks from here. This would be perfect for me. What if I paid $700?" She asked.

Severus had perused the letter that Lucius had sent during the night when he had been unable to sleep. He had detailed the political climate of the Wizarding world again, believing that Severus would likely forget what he had told him in his exhaustion and distress. He had not. He also told him the terms of the lease that he had published. He was offering the room for $500 a month. The stipulation was that all common areas would be shared with the current owner. Any other terms could be negotiated. Lucius said that he would also send people his way.

Clearly, Lucius had seen this young woman and sent her his way for a reason. He began to sweat uncomfortably but not because of anything he felt. It was what he didn't feel that bothered him.

Here he was standing in front of young woman who was nearly the splitting image of a woman he had pined after for nearly all of his life, and he felt nothing. The hollowness startled him and he blinked rapidly. There was a slight ache for the friend he had lost, but the love, the lust, and the longing were gone. He felt a tightening in his chest and a churning in his stomach. 'Damn Lucius,' he thought.

"I'm sorry. There is no vacancy at this time. Please have a good day." He nodded at her crestfallen look and slammed the door in her pouty face. His hands were shaking, and he slid down the door and sat on the floor with his head on his knees. Suddenly, he knew what had happened. Dumbledore. Fucking Dumbledore. When he had come to the man distraught that Lily had been killed, he had sworn an unbreakable vow. By the time Lily had married Potter and given him a child, Severus' love for the woman had mellowed into a gentle longing. The sting of the loss of her friendship had never left him, but he had begun to grow beyond his obsession. He had even started seeing a young woman who was working at an apothecary.

The memories flooded back to him. He had never questioned the return of his obsession, the pining, The unrequited love that had hit him like an avalanche after he had sworn himself to the cause. Dumbledore had used him, had used what he had once felt for Lily, had magnified it to the point that it was a driving factor behind all that he had done. It had never been real. Had he been allowed to grow older and wiser, he would have eventually come to terms with his broken heart and found what he needed in another woman, a flesh and blood woman. He may have had a wife, a family.

Instead, the feelings had been manufactured and magnified by the vow; a spell had been insidiously woven into his promise in order to insure his dedication, his loyalty beyond a promise or a feeling of indebtedness. She had become his standard, the lady love he fought for and a courtly love that would never be consummated. He would not be distracted from his duties by romantic notions of love or the worries of a family. His every action was carefully controlled by the man who worked the strings.

His gut heaved and his eyes filled with tears. Dumbledore had been like a father to him or so he thought. He had revered the powerful man and turned to him when he had need. Had the man secretly despised him for his foolish choices as a young man? Had he scorned him in private and merely tolerated him because he was useful?

Severus' long handed fingers slid across his face, and his breath hitched as the sobs racked his body.

Had all the tender feelings been a lie? Had his loyalty, devotion and love for Dumbledore been manufactured by the vow as well? He searched within, but he could sort nothing out in this state. He was confused and alone, and his emotions were raw.

Taffy walked into the kitchen with her ears drooping and her lip trembling, "is there anything that Taffy can do master?" She asked.

Severus looked at her with red rimmed eyes and grimaced, "Go!" He shouted at the little elf, "Just GO!" He stood shakily on his legs and clambered up the stairs with his long, uncoordinated legs. He had not been so out of sorts since he had sprouted up into a gangly teen.

He felt his chest closing in again and it was growing hard to breathe. He sat on the bed and leaned forward. His long hair was like an inky, silken curtain around his face and the long, thin strands slid over his knees as he bent forward.

He swallowed thickly and focused on his hair. He hadn't noticed how long it had brown. He was fascinated by the way it moved, swayed as he sat there breathing harshly until he calmed. His eyes grew large in the dark room, and he lay back slowly on the bed. His pale face glowed against the covers. He rolled, tucked his legs up and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In Need

The usual disclaimer. Obviously, the Harry Potter universe is not mine and these characters, save for the OC's, are not mine. I appreciate the ability to play in JKR's universe. Thank you to my wonderful beta StoryWriter813. I greatly appreciate your help and critical eye! Thank you to everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoy. Please check out my other fics! Also, please read and review. I would love to hear what you think – what you like or don't like (even if you don't intend to keep reading). Title: Here I Go Again - Whitesnake

Chapter 2: Here I Go Again

When he woke the next morning, his stomach was clenched with hunger and his eyes felt as if they were full of sand. His mouth was dry and it felt like Taffy had used his tongue to clean the loo. He was disoriented and looked at the clock curiously. It said 7:22, but light was streaming into the window. It took a moment for him to realize that it was morning.

Taffy popped into his room with a tray full of food. He thanked her and ate greedily. He realized that he was wearing his nightshirt. The little elf must have changed him and tucked him in. She was gone before he could give her further thanks.

His stomach grumbled happily, and he sighed. It took very little to fill him, and his stomach protested at the gorging he had participated in recently. He slipped out of bed gingerly and took a long, hot shower and the first solid bowel movement he had had in years. He promised himself that he would never again deny himself good food or long, hot showers. He had lived most of his life denying himself simple pleasures; no more.

Dressing again in his familiar armor, he felt more himself. His frock coat was brushed and ready thanks to Taffy, and he slipped on the black garment and buttoned himself up snugly. He made his way down the narrow stairwell and heard a swift knock on the door. Taffy was in the kitchen, and he heard the water in the sink cut off as she popped away.

He sighed wearily, walked through the kitchen to the small entryway and opened the door to find a young man standing there with a dog. He grinned boyishly up at Severus, who was unmoved and glared at him stonily. "You look like somtin' right outta' tha movies!" The boy exclaimed.

Severus drew his brows down angrily and sneered at the rude young man, "While your wit is most amusing, it would please me even more to discover exactly . . . why - you- are here?" The very temperature of his deep voice chilled as he punctuated his question in a stiff staccato.

The young man swallowed visibly, "Sorry 'bout tha. I'm here 'bout tha room." He shifted nervously and the scruffy dog whined and slunk behind his master.

"No pets." Severus sneered as he slammed the door in the boys face.

He heard the slack faced youth exclaim, "Well he was a creepy bastard, wasn't he Scout?"

Severus heard Scout bark in assent as they made their way back up the walk and down the sidewalk. Truly, he didn't care where they went as long as they didn't loiter about in his yard.

Just as he sat down in his comfortable chair with a book on reclaiming one's magical garden, there was another knock at the door. Severus heard Taffy exclaim rudely, and he smirked at her foul language.

He walked into the kitchen where the elf stood covered in suds. He arched a brow at her, and her ears drooped guiltily. Taffy snapped her fingers and both she and the mess disappeared with a pop.

Severus composed himself and opened the door. Two young busty girls looked up at him and stepped back warily as he glared down at them. "We ... we're here about the room," one of the pretty, young blonds said.

The other moved slowly behind the girl that had spoken. Her blue eyes were filled with caution and distrust, as if he would eat her right there on the doorstep.

Severus smiled down at them, but his eyes did not reflect the emotion. He saw the timid girl pull on her friends arm. She whispered in her ear, "Let's go."

Her friend turned her head to the side and urged her to be quiet, "No, let's at least have a look at the room."

"I'm not going in there," Timid said.

"Then go," Adventurous said to her and turned back to smile up at him flirtily. He could see the wheels turning in her head. She thought she would have the run of the place, wrap him right around her privileged little finger. Surely the old fart would love having a bunch of scantily clad young women running around drunkenly.

Severus visibly shuddered at the thought of having to deal with vapid, drunken young people barely old enough to wipe their own asses properly. His head throbbed painfully at the very notion of listening to their loud music and incessant giggling.

To punctuate his point, Adventurous giggled.

"There is only one room available," he said to discourage them. He actually had two empty rooms. They were smaller than the master, and the third was actually very tiny. He was not about to tell them this; he was begrudgingly going along with Lucius' plan anyway.

"That's ok, we don't mind sharing," Adventurous twirled her finger in her hair.

Severus briefly entertained the idea of being squished between their large breasts. He smirked and his eyebrows rose, "Is that so," he leaned forward and feigned interest. As entertaining as the notion of a face full of breasts seemed, the bodies and dearth of brains they were attached too was a definite deterrent. Not to mention, neither of them had any intention of sleeping with him. It was a game, a game he had seen many times as a potion's professor; however, he had had a few serious offers. He had never taken any of them, of course. That would be despicable . . . sleeping with a student.

These young girls were little better. No, if he was going to sleep with someone it would be a full grown woman.

He sighed, "I'm afraid the vacancy has already been filled." He slammed the door in their shocked faces.

This had just begun, and he was already tired of dealing with idiots. He stood by the door listening to their outraged voices. Adventurous was about to bang on the door and give him what for, but Timid pulled her away quickly.

After lunch he slammed the door six more times. The most interesting interlude had involved a prostitute, who had clearly been Imperiused. She asked about the room in a rather monotone voice, and when he told her that there was no vacancy, she handed him a letter. He had used a handkerchief to grab it from her hands. She had left, glassy eyed and slack jawed. He was willing to bet that she was heavily drugged as well.

Severus glared cautiously at the letter. He brought out his wand and held it between trembling fingers. He swished his wand over the letter . . . nothing. He was incapable of casting the most mundane detecting spell.

"Taffy," He called for the little elf, who popped into the kitchen brightly.

"Is somebody be's moving in master?" She asked eager-eyed.

Severus held the handkerchief wrapped letter out to her. "Taffy, can you examine this for dangerous spells or substances?"

Taffy took the letter gingerly between her long, thin fingers. She flipped it to and fro and closed her eyes momentarily. "No, master. There's be nothing on it." She handed it back to Severus and waited.

He opened the cheap paper and pulled out the note within. There was no discernible odor, and when he opened it to view the script, he did not recognize the handwriting.

It was addressed: Traitor.

The note read: "Traitor. Don't think that you will get away with what you have done. You will pay with your LIFE."

There was no signature at the bottom, but Severus smirked at the attempt at a threat. Who sent such a letter? Who warned their intended target? Fools. However, even fools were known to be lucky now and then. He would tread carefully. He crumpled the note and walked briskly into the sitting room and tucked the letter in his book.

He needed to do something, so he doffed his jacket and went into the lab. Once again, he had no luck producing even the simplest charm. He sighed worriedly and began stacking cauldrons. By the time he was done, his muscles ached, and his back refused to cooperate. Taffy had made more of her soup, but what he was discovering as his body returned to a moderate state of health was that Taffy's food had begun to taste . . . less than optimum.

He didn't want to complain. Most of the house elves that had cooked for him at Hogwarts had been very talented cooks. Taffy wasn't terrible, but she wasn't the best. This morning, the eggs had been chewy and the toast just a little over done. He hadn't eaten eggs with toast in years. Who was he to complain, but the little disappointments seemed to hit him worst.

Perhaps he could find a renter with culinary talents? He would be willing to knock a few quid off the rent if he or she would consent to cooking on a daily basis. Even two meals a day would be fine if they worked and couldn't be here to make lunch. He would just have Taffy make him a sandwich.

He ate Taffy's soup, again, without complaint but was unable to stomach the bread. It was worse than Hagrid's rock cakes. He had donned his frock coat once again, and he sighed when the doorbell rang again.

This was becoming tiresome.

However, when he opened his door, he was gazing at a full head of dark hair. The woman turned around quickly, and her curls bounced playfully. She wore a bulky coat, so it was difficult to gauge what she looked like. But, her face was round and sweet, her eyes large and dark, and her lips were full and lush. Those lips were painted a most unseemly red. Unseemly in that he was quite use to the way that prudish witches tended to dress. You would never catch Narcissa Malfoy in that color before evening.

He was so taken with her lips, he didn't notice her reaction as she looked up at the tall, imposing picture he presented.

Victoria's eyes grew large as she turned to see who had opened the door. She had recently been ousted from her apartment and her job. Her ex, Rick, had kicked down her apartment door and caused quite a scene. He had received the final divorce papers, and in a last bid for control, he had showed up at her place of work and followed her home. He had stayed at the office all day browbeating the other employees and telling off the office manager.

He did not disguise the fact that he was her ex, and he accused every man she worked with of sleeping with her in rather lewd terms. She had only been there several months, and it was a nice little doctor's office. The office manager seemed reluctant, but the Physicians said it was a family business. They couldn't have such distractions in the work place. They urged her to leave and promised her a good reference.

It had been a great job. She loved what she had done there, and she was just beginning to get to know the families that patronized the office. She even had a great benefits package, and with a child that was desperately in need of insurance, it had been a godsend.

Sasha peeked her dark curly head around her mother at that moment and looked up at the dark man. Victoria smiled as she heard her little toddler gasp and huddle quietly behind her.

There were several nice shops in the area, and she intended on applying at the beauty shop as she had the training necessary. However, Rick could still be a problem, she mused. She had hoped that the landlord at this house would be a sweet, old lady who wouldn't mind a little one running around. She was a little worried that this man wouldn't care to have a young child in his home. He seemed very much the reclusive bachelor. It would be wonderful to have a house with a small yard where Sasha could play.

The apartment had been expensive and very small, and the landlord had been a real piece of work. He began hounding her the last week of every month for the rent, and lately, he had begun a series of suggestive comments as to how she could pay him. He believed that she was some dumb bimbo who had got herself knocked up. Victoria mused, she may have a child, but she was hardly stupid, and she was not about to spread her legs just to get a free pass. Honestly, the man had been repulsive.

Victoria had admired the house; it looked lovely from the outside. It was small, but that was not a problem. The ad said that there was over 1300 square feet. That was plenty of room for two adults and a toddler. There was only one room for rent, so she and Sasha would have to share. There were no men in her life, so she couldn't imagine this being a problem. The men were not exactly climbing out of the woodwork to date a plump, thirty something divorcee with a toddler.

She had found a sitter in the area, a nice old lady only a few blocks down, who kept her grandson and was happy to keep Sasha. It would cut a dent in her savings, but she had managed to put some by.

Victoria stared up at the tall man who had opened the door. He looked like something out of a gothic novel. Actually, he looked like Dracula, but he had the bearing of Prince Charles, only not as awkward . . . ok maybe Prince Phillip. He was wonderfully tall but very thin. He looked as if he had recently suffered an illness. He had long, silky, dark hair and the most mesmerizing eyes she had ever seen. His face had a distinct aristocratic cast. His nose was large and hooked and his eyes were heavily lidded. This might trouble some women, but from a young age, she had adored vampire movies. Christopher Lee had nothing on this man. She shivered with pleasure and imagined what it would be like to be caught by him in a dark hallway . . . with his cool lips on her neck.

Severus noticed her shivering and stepped back to invite her in. "Are you here about the room?" He enquired. When she nodded he entreated, "Please, come in," as he gestured for her to enter.

Victoria could only think in one syllable words at the moment mainly, "ohgodohgodohgodohgod."

His voice was amazing. She smiled nervously up at him as she walked into the room.

Severus' eyes were drawn to her ruby lips as she smiled at him. He was fascinated by the way her pink tongue darted out and moistened her lips.

As she entered, he noticed the dark little shape that followed her and frowned. 'No children,' he thought. He turned to shut the door and then moved to follow her into the sitting room where she was removing her coat. The little one was now standing quietly in front of her mother, whose bottom was now prominently displayed, as she was bending over to set her coat on a nearby chair.

The trousers she was wearing were positively indecent. They were jeans and they looked as if they were painted on that glorious, round bottom. When she turned around to face him, his face was devoid of emotion, but it was clear that he had been staring at her bottom. Severus waited for the explosion of indignation, but it did not come. She merely blushed prettily and smiled.

Victoria was more than a little flattered when she caught him staring at her bottom. It wasn't every day that she caught men looking her way; in fact, it was quite rare. It seemed that they were all interested in svelte, young blonds. She had tried to lose the weight, and she still worked out daily. Nothing seemed to make a difference, and with a child, she really didn't have any more time to devote to exercising. She kept telling herself that she would drag Sasha along when she got a little older, but really, with all of the drama in her life, she had grown a little lax and complacent.

She was to the point that she was comfortable with the way she looked, and she found more joy in playing happily with Sasha than she did in the pursuit of being thin. She knew that men were visual creatures, and she didn't take it personal when they either ignored her or stared, which was rare.

Severus extended his hand, "Severus Snape," he offered.

Victoria took his hand gingerly and blushed, "Victoria Smith, nice to meet you. This is Sasha." She said as she patted the little girls head gently.

Severus met the little girl's dark, intense stare before she slipped back behind her mother's legs. It wouldn't be so terrible living with a child who was quiet and seemed deathly afraid of him, he mused. Such is the misconception of men who do not have children . . .

Severus showed her the living area and explained that, should she decide to move in, they would share the common areas. Though he had planned on dismissing her as a possible tenant, now that he had gotten a good look at her he began to reconsider. "Why deny himself the opportunity?" he asked himself. "If she were interested, why should he not pursue this? Surely it would do no harm?" He gestured up the stairs and watched her gently usher the child before her. The young girl held her hand tightly as they ascended, but Severus lagged behind so that he could take a better measure of her assets. Though she had a child, she neither looked nor behaved strictly matronly. Her low-heeled, high, black boots fig snugly up to her knees, and her black sweater fit her like a glove. Her waist nipped in nicely, but she was thick through the middle. She reminded him a great deal of the young woman apothecarist he had seen long ago.

As she turned to examine the small empty room just to the left at the top of the stairs, he admired her profile. She had a bit of a double chin, but her arms were nicely plump. The outline of her shirt clearly showed the soft flesh that bulged a little over the top of her trousers. He followed closely behind her and explained, "There are three rooms." He gestured through the doorway at the closed door on the other side of the hall, "That is the master bedroom; it is where I sleep." He hesitated a moment and his eyes flitted over her face. She was not perfect, but he did find her most enticing. It had been a very, very long time since he had been drawn to a woman this way.

Most of his life had been spent pining after Lily, and he had been unable to fantasize about any other woman. As the years passed, she had grown more into sainthood so that even the thought of masturbating to her image and fantasies of her became repulsive to him. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had even felt the stirring he had this morning while watching Victoria's bottom swish to and fro.

It felt as if he were waking from a nightmare, coming alive. His hand slid on the door frame and he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. If her daughter took the smaller room, then she would have her bedroom to herself. That presented a host of wonderful opportunities, should she be amenable to his advances.

"Though the advertisement only listed one room as being available, I am sure that we can come to some sort of arrangement, if you would care to take this room for your daughter." He said slyly.

"Arrangement," she thought. Victoria dearly hoped he wasn't implying what she thought he was. She wanted very much to like him. She bridled slightly and her voice came out sharp and speculative, "What do you mean arrangement?"

A blush suffused his cheeks as he realized just how that sounded. He had no wish to force her into his bed. He wanted her to come willingly. He imagined that part of the fun would be the merry chase that she would lead him on, and he was quite looking forward to it.

He arched his brows imperiously and continued without a hitch, "Only that I detest cooking and would prefer not to worry with cleaning. If you were to help along these lines . . . say provide two meals a day and tidy the common rooms, I would allow you to use both of the available rooms."

Victoria looked at him skeptically. "Did you want me to do the shopping as well, and will that come out of my pocket?"

Severus regarded her carefully. She was no pushover that was for sure. "Of course not, we would share the food budget, and as I work from home, if you would agree to help me with projects when I have need, I would be willing to pay you for your help as well." Severus wasn't sure what on earth had let him to make such an offer, but the idea of working close to her in the basement on a hot, summer day seemed too tantalizing to pass up. She need only know that he was a chemist. She would be none the wiser.

"So," she smiled and ticked off her fingers as she went, "you would like me to do the grocery shopping, and I assume this entails all the necessities that you will need on a daily basis?" She arched a questioning brow.

Severus mulled it over. It would be nice to have her purchase his necessities. He nodded his assent.

"So, shopping, preparing and cooking two meals a day, and cleaning all common areas. So I would clean up after meals, maintain the kitchen, living area and bathroom?" She asked. "What about your laundry?" He cocked her head curiously.

"I can manage my personal laundry," he rejoined.

"What about linens?" She asked, "Towels, sheets, and the like?" Her head cocked to the side curiously.

Severus knew that if he allowed her to do too much, Taffy would become upset. He knew that she would already be irritated that the woman was cooking most of his meals and cleaning as well. The cleaning would be unnecessary for Victoria, as Taffy would likely clean during the night or when she and the child were away. However, it would allow her some bartering room to feel as if she had made the better end of the deal. He looked forward to watching her bustle around the kitchen and tidying the living area while he propped his feet up in his chair.

While he was amusing himself with scenes of domestic bliss, Victoria was planning a coup. "It sounds as if you should be paying me to stay here by this point." She tapped her foot and gazed at him speculatively, waiting for his offer.

"I'll knock the rent down to $400 and you can have both of the rooms." He smirked knowing that she would likely be infuriated.

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned to look at the room adjacent to the one her daughter would occupy. It was a little bigger. Both of them had basic furniture. The bed in the small room was actually suited to a toddler. It was a twin and low to the floor. The second bedroom housed a find four-poster bed draped with heavy brocade curtains and matching comforter. The fabrics were in shades of green and gold with matching curtains on the narrow windows. The rug on the floor featured a medieval scene of a knight facing a dragon. He had charmed it to remain motionless. The furniture, and armoire and a dresser, fit into the room without taking up too much space. He hoped that she would not notice the subtle enlarging charm on the interior of the armoire. There was nothing to do for it. Lucius, the idiot, must have been brain dead when he purchased the rug and the armoire.

As she inspected the lovely furnishings,Victoria realized that she would never find an apartment that came with furnishings. She had been forced to leave the mismatched pieces she had acquired. She only had room for Sasha's bed. They had brought all they could carry and had even strapped boxes to the roof of her car. She looked at him calculatingly, "$400? You must be joking. I'm not paying over $150 if I'm going to act as your cook and maid." She put her hands on her hips and tapped her neatly booted foot lightly.

Severus scoffed "$150? You must be mad" He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her through narrowed eyes. He admired the stubborn set of her chin, but mused that she could use a nice lotion to help with her dry skin. She had fine lines beginning to start around her eyes and laugh lines around her mouth and where she must squinch up her nose. The fingers on her hips sunk into the ample flesh, and he knew that he wouldn't be nearly as attracted to her if she lacked those aspects that made her real and unique.

"$350" He lifted his chin and glared down at her.

She thrust out her lip in a pout and looked up at him through her painted lashes. She drew closer to him and he could smell the coffee on her breath. He wondered what she would taste like, bitter dark chocolate?

Her small, pointed finger thrust into his chest, "$250, and that's my final offer Mr. Snape." She waited almost paralyzed while the tall, stern man attempted, and almost succeeded, in reducing her into a small puddle of lust.

He looked at her sternly and took her finger between his and moved it from his chest, "Severus," he said, "And, you will refrain from poking me in such a manner in the future. I will expect you to move in promptly. I'm hungry." He said as he walked down the stairs and back into the sitting room. He made himself comfortable, propping up his feet, and began reading his book.

Victoria looked down at Sasha and grinned cheerfully. "Let's go get our things!" The little girl smiled back at her mother, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the car.


End file.
